Fever
by Hubert24601
Summary: .Pretty Lame Synopsis: Pure 10Rose fluff. I think.  I’m pretty sure.  Poor Rose is sick.  Is it going to get worse before it gets better? Rated T for CUDDLES and SNOGGING and IMPLICATION of SHARED BED! ... I didn't just say that, did I?


Fever

Disclaimer: Own nothing do I. Yoda little weird he is. Reminded of a frog I am.

May the Sonic Screwdriver enlighten you… and keep you warm, and may it's glow never die.

Pure 10Rose fluff. I think. I'm pretty sure. Poor Rose is sick. Is it going to get worse before it gets better?

Note: I have no idea if Rose likes Cheesies, Turkish Delight, Sour Cream and Onion or Natural crisps, so don't get mad at me. Or the movie Pride And Prejudice for that matter.

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Rose was cleaning the table after lunch when she suddenly paused in her task. She felt… queasy. She decided to go find the Doctor and put down her dishcloth. The Doctor had immediately run to the console room to fiddle and fix after lunch, proclaiming that it was her turn to clean up. She hadn't seen him since. Rose stumbled into the console room just in time to see the Doctor glance up. "Hey, Rose – you okay?" he asked suddenly, brow furrowed in concern.

"N-no." Rose was shivering. The Doctor immediately dropped his tools and in a few steps was at her side, touching her shoulder. Rose quickly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked, surprised, and even though concerned, nevertheless pleased that she had initiated the physical contact. He hugged her closely and gently stroked her hair.

"I'm c-c-cold," she explained as her teeth chattered. She tugged him closer and the Doctor frowned again. This explained the hug. He gave a regretful sigh.

"Okay… let's get you warmed up then," he told her and brushed her forehead gently with his lips. He paused and pressed his fingers against it instead. Rose whimpered at the cool touch. "You're burning up," exclaimed the Doctor, and before she could manage to squeak out a reply, he swept Rose up in his arms and carried her out of the console room.

"Wh-where we going?" she managed, snuggling closer to the Doctor's chest as he pressed her against him, trying to get her as warm as he could.

"Med bay," was his pert reply, and Rose moaned.

"I'm not _th-that _bad," she protested, and suddenly let out another groan. The Doctor frowned sternly at her and continued to walk with firm, deep strides.

"You are too, missy, and you're going to get properly taken care of." He smiled, as if liking the idea. "I get to pamper you – so it can't be that bad."

Rose grinned. "I can live with that," she murmured, and yawned. "That means you can also do the dish – " she hacked out a few bouts of coughing before she could continue. "Dishes," she whispered and took a breath. She groaned and it came out in another bout of coughing. She should have known. Add coughing to the fever and she was in for a really bad cold. As if her nose sensed what storm was approaching, it tingled. Rose sniffled and leaned her head wearily against the Doctor's shoulder. "Ooh," she moaned and reached up to hold her aching head. _This is just great – a headache too,_ she thought.

By this time they had reached the med bay and the Doctor shoved open the door with his hip; he was still carrying Rose and was not about to set her down for anything. He finally reached her favourite bunk and set her down as gently and as tenderly as he could. He grabbed his sonic screwdriver and poised it in a fighting stance above her, eyes wide. "Ready?" he asked.

"Doctor, I'm just getting a cold," protested Rose amidst more coughing and a sneeze that made her rock back. She slowly leaned back and rested her aching skull on the cold, soft, fluffy pillow and sighed in appreciation.

"I don't believe you," declared the Doctor, ignoring her protests. "You have a really bad fever." He leaned forward and clicked his sonic screwdriver to a setting. "Here we go…"

"OW!" Rose sat straight up in bed, forgetting all about her aching head. Now her mouth ached too. She rubbed her jaw, grimacing in pain. "What did you do?" She clicked her teeth together and a sharp stab jolted through her mouth, making her writhe and wriggle in pain.

"Rose!" The Doctor tossed his sonic screwdriver on another bunk and sat down on hers, eyes wide with agony at watching her in such pain. "What did I do?" he asked, horrified. He wrapped his arms around her, but she withdrew, curling up into a ball, her back to him, careful of her left jaw. Now the Doctor was really nervous. "Rose, tell me what I did. What did I do? Oh, come on, Angel…" He gently turned her to face him, and after a lot of reluctance, she did so. "That's it…" His fingers moved along her arms firmly but gently, and then finally touched her mouth with a softness that she didn't expect. His fingers swiftly moved across her jaw, gently pressing in different places. Suddenly Rose gave a gasp of pain and tears welled up in her eyes. The Doctor winced and released her, knowing the verdict.

"You… have a fractured molar." Rose felt tears roll down her cheeks from the pain and the Doctor frowned. "If you sneeze it's going to kill," he murmured. "I'll have to put you to sleep to fix it."

"Put me to sleep? Kill me?"

"NO!"

Rose laughed, and immediately cried out. The Doctor sighed and tugged her into his lap, forgetting all the reasons and excuses as to why they shouldn't be together, and before he could stop himself, kissed her gently. Rose wrapped her arms around him – she felt like screaming as the pain built up in her like a fire, but she wouldn't let go for anything. Finally, when he tried to deepen it she gave a little gasp and he immediately released her.

"Sorry, Rose," he apologized, looking deeply into her eyes with concern.

"Oh, don't say that," replied Rose, carefully trying not to press her teeth together. "I think my fever's gone."

"All that's left is your tooth."

"If you make it worse you're sleeping in the console room for a week," Rose warned him with a resigned sigh, even as she regretted her words. She was presuming an awful lot here, but was too tired to fix it.

Thankfully, the Doctor grinned. "You could always join me," he suggested quirking an eyebrow as he grabbed his sonic screwdriver.

Rose rolled her eyes. "That would defeat the purpose," she informed him with another sigh – it hurt too much to smile. The Doctor reached forward and helped her to lean back in a comfortable position.

"Comfy?"

"Good enough."

"All right." He looked at her with another glance of concern. "Sure you want me to do this?" This time Rose did smile, to reassure him. He looked so worried.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Okay." Right before he clicked on the sonic screwdriver he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Love ya, Angel."

Rose stirred as the Doctor waved smelling salts under her nose. He was perched on her bed, glasses on, peering down at her. She blinked once, twice, and then opened her eyes fully. She saw him sitting there and smiled. "Hey," she whispered. The Doctor grabbed her hand and grinned at her.

"Check out your tooth," he told her proudly.

Rose did. It didn't hurt. "You fixed it?" she asked, pleased.

"I did," he answered, still grinning. "Now I can snog you properly."

He leaned forward…

As Rose sneezed directly into his face.

The Doctor shot back and grimaced, pulling out a hanky and wiping his face off while Rose leaned back, laughing. "Yuck, yuck, yuck – Rose Tyler, you do know what you just did?" he asked, offended.

"Maybe you should wait until after I get better," she whispered sympathetically, and he handed her a clean handkerchief to wipe her nose. "Thanks!"

The Doctor shook his head, a smile now on his face. "I don't think I can wait that long," he murmured, and after a moments hesitation, leaned forward and swiftly kissed Rose on the lips.

Rose smiled when he leaned back. "You still get to pamper me, Doctor – " and she sneezed again, this time much less passionate than before.

"That I do," he agreed and scooted off the bed. "Let's get you settled into bed, eh?" He lifted her off up the bed and carried her into the hall and down it and into her room. Upon getting there, he gently laid her down and slipped off her shoes and socks slowly. Rose sneezed again, and he sighed as she began to cough more. "Can you manage to get into pyjamas?" he asked her.

"Think I can, yeah."

"Good. Be right back." He left the room.

Rose pulled on a pair of long, warm pyjamas and tucked into bed, feeling slightly better already. After all, she had her Doctor taking care of her. What more could she need? He came back five minutes later, carrying a hot water bottle, a thermometer, a box of tissues and a large blue bowl in case Rose decided to be sick.

"Anything else, my Angel?" he asked her sweetly.

"Chocolate?" she asked him, sniffling into one of the tissues.

"Anything else?"

"Some crisps and cheesies and Turkish Delight…" Rose wondered how far she could go, "and can I watch a movie?"

The Doctor grinned again. "Which one?"

"Something long, romantic and not too dramatic."

"Done," he promised, and shot out of the room in a second. It didn't take long for him to come back. He was carrying two DVDs, a huge bowl of different kinds of chocolate. He set them on the bed beside Rose and trotted off again. "Be right back."

Rose smiled and sneezed as she glanced down at the movie. "Ooh, I like this one…" It was Pride and Prejudice, the old one, though not so old as it was black and white. It was the long one.

The Doctor entered again balancing the three largest bowls he could find. On a separate dish/bowl he held was an entire stack of Turkish Delight.

"Bless you," Rose moaned as he set them down on a mini table and shoved it over to the side of the bed where they would be in easy reach. "What crisps do you have?"

"Well, the largest bowl is cheesies…" Rose nodded her approval, "that one there is normal and that one there is sour cream and onion."

Rose smiled, reached over and tugged on his hand. "Thank you," she whispered, and the Doctor smiled back and made sure she wasn't about to sneeze in his face before leaning down to kiss her lightly.

He released her hand just for a minute and left the room again. Rose snagged a crisp from the Sour Cream and Onion bowl and munched contentedly.

The Doctor came back a few minutes later carrying a small black square, two meal size bowls and a fold up chair. Rose stared at him quizzically. He grinned at her. "Well, how else do you think we'll be able to watch a movie?"

Rose smiled. "You're going to watch it with me?" she asked round a mouth full of crisp.

The Doctor just stared at her, dumbfounded. "Of course!" he said after a moment. He pulled over another side table (Where does he get these things?) and sat down the small black square. He pressed a button, and the little packet flipped open. "Close your eyes," he told Rose, and she did as commanded. He began to pull the telly screen out of the packet… that seemed to have no end. "Okay, you can open them."

Rose did so, and stared in astonishment. It was a massive Plasma telly. It was long and big. "Is that a Marry Poppins' bag?" she asked him suspiciously, eying that small black square.

The Doctor grinned cheerfully. "How'd you know?" He took the square and tossed it aside. It landed with a thump on the ground. "It's a portable telly, Rose."

"Ah." The Doctor sat forward and held out a hand for the first DVD. Rose gave it to him and he inserted it slowly, turned it on and grabbed the small hand held remote. He grabbed the fold up chair and placed it beside her bed. "Woah, Doctor, aren't you coming up?"

It took a moment for him to process that, but at her grin that was all the persuasion he needed, he smiled and slid in beside her, removing his tie, coat and shoes as he did so. "This is nice," he murmured.

Rose nudged him. "Shah, I wanna watch."

The Doctor held back a chuckle and wrapped his arms around Rose, leaned back against the headrest.

Rose slowly laid her head comfortably against his chest, and they watched the movie together in satisfactory silence, both of them eating the junk food.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered in a silent scene.

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

Their lips met and both sighed with satisfaction as they turned to watch the drama unfold before them, a romance not so unlike their own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I started this a while ago but didn't get around to finishing it until today coz I decided to work on those other stories.

Thank you so much for these reviews…


End file.
